


Yggdrasil Frog

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck Ever After Exchange, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which three dumb nerds find their happily ever after, and another dumb nerd decided to write a dumb poem about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yggdrasil Frog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thescyfychannel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/gifts).



Child let me tell of a time long ago,

A memory of the wild,

When this planet’s heart-beat still slow,

Stood the Aspects mild.

 

There were twelve, there were eight.

Some of them back,

Rescued from fate,

Though with something they lacked.

 

This story is more than Space, Rage, or Time

Though it concentrates on,

Life, Hope, and Doom’s climb.

 

In Universe Frogs past and mistakes of old,

Hope took Doom and Life,

And soon met them in the final fold,

With him no end of strife.

 

Thanks to Doom now we remember

That bad things come in twos.

From Hope torn asunder,

We know debts owed are taken too.

 

Yet Life starts again, 

We see that here truly.

Renewed from past sin,

Lives this world early.

 

Difficult and painful are words that only start

To describe the trouble of which

At first they took part

Finally free from their bubble.

 

Yet Blood with Life’s daughters 

Did set down the rule

That ended slaughters

And tempers could cool.

 

When at first strife refused to take flight,

Then were Doom, Hope, and Life

And with them their strife,

Cast into the night.

 

Heart did come to them then,

And healed some pain,

Such that together they could understand when

It tore them in fain 

And that to talk to each other wasn’t merely in vain.

 

There came an understanding, and also a smile.

For Life bound them both,

And couldn’t hold strife a while.

They became close.

 

It’s through them we learn well of a great lesson we live.

Doom’s other side is of change,

It must take from to give,

But its sight has long range.

 

Hope balances all, 

And Life sets the stage.

Well all one day fall,

Else we stay in a cage.

 

\---

 

It was a terrible fucking day, and it was terrible fucking weather.  Your first day in the new universe wasn’t looking promising, and what was worse, you had to deal with bloody Captor again.  At least you aren’t in a bubble.

Of course, within the week it only goes from bad to worse.  Kar, the traitor, gets together with Rose and Kan and sets out rules about ‘allowable destruction’ in kismessitudes or quadrantflipping or whatever the fuck you have going on with Feferi and Sollux at the moment.  You wouldn’t worry about it too thoroughly but… Sollux has just destroyed the second mid-construction building that the carapaces are working on and you’re pretty sure that you’re fucked this time.  It wasn’t you fault exactly, but it also wasn’t not your fault. 

How were you supposed to know taunting him would have this exact result?

Well okay you knew taunting him would have this exact result. Again.  You have to test hypothesis multiple times if you want truly empirical evidence.  And as for dealing with Fef, well, it’s complicated.

Some days she’s black for you like midnight or an abyss, and some she’s paler than seafoam or seashells are something else poetically pale and disgusting and frustrating.  And she’s never in the same place you are, so you can’t figure out how to deal with the whiplash.

And then suddenly you, Fef, and Captor are all unceremoniously booted from the settlement and told to work your differences out together or not to come back.

You’d be one of the first to admit that you had no idea it would actually work, if Nepeta hadn’t intervened.  She came in and with her spooky Heart powers managed to force understanding onto all three of you of exactly why each of you were exactly what you are.  It was terrible.  You still hate Captor, hate Sol on some level, but there in that mess is some black-pale mix of feelings you would have tried to continue to ignore if Nepeta hadn’t forced you to admit to them.  Sollux’s agreement couldn’t have stunned you more.

Feferi’s level of unfiltered anger would have probably knocked you over if you didn’t have Nepeta there to help de-escalate things.  The fact that all three of you ended up in this strange black-pale morass of feelings was one thing.  That by the end you were flipping redder was something you had absolutely no way to deal with mentally.

\--

In a few years you’ll look back fondly on the memories of how you three came together.  For now you really just don’t want to think about it too hard because it makes you more confused and tired and just glad that all the fighting is pretty much over.  It was so tiring to be angry all the time, and you still loved Eridan, but you couldn’t stand how he was treating Sollux or the way that he’d treated the both of you in the last universe.  Only the literal and metaphorical healing of some old wounds could help, and even though one was accomplished in this new universe the other was a long time coming.  

You didn’t help to blow up the house, but you didn’t stop them either, and really you probably could have if you’d been feeling particularly ashen.  But they had hurt you, and they hurt each other, and sometimes letting them hurt each other made it hurt inside you a little less. Or a little more.  You’ll also admit that that Nepeta coming in and using her aspect to force you guys to see things from each other’s perspectives was a surprise.

Not a pleasant one.  There are some bits of the past you want to leave far in the past, but there’s also some bits you want to keep.  When Eridan finally admits to being wrong is one golden moment you’ll hold in your heart forever.

\--

You’re of two minds about these two.  It’s a pun, and yes you meant it.  At least until Eridan accuses you of letting your psiionics weaken with misuse, and somehow convinces you to explosively deconstruct the new hive that’s not even completed its original construction.  You want to fix this guy and you want to murder this guy.  He murdered you first and it would only be fair, but then you wouldn’t be able to even start trying to fix the mess that he’s got going on.  And FF? 

\---

When Nepeta comes up with a ridiculous poem to tell about how the three of you got together to your wigglers you want to draw the line, but it really sounds better when she says it.  It’s not like you guys haven’t been stable long enough that the mother grub decided it was a good time to start wigglers off with families like the Humans did rather than letting wild animals raise them.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a splitting headache and work kept getting in the way of actually sitting down and doing this. I've done it. It's finished. I wanted to write a much longer epic poem about it, but really a 1k poem is a really long poem and I didn't have the energy. Please, dear giftee, enjoy, and I hope that it's taken in the spirit it was written, because I don't think the three of them could come together without some strife.  
> Edit: Was the due date changed? I have no clue but suffice it to say I finished this weeks early but at least I finished it. Hope y'all like it.


End file.
